Episode 4948 (24 October 2014)
A stunned Alfie tries to comprehend Kat’s sudden plan to get married – she’s already called the registry office - there’s a slot later that day and she’s asked two of the nurses to be witnesses. When Alfie sees how serious Kat is, he agrees to go ahead with it. In the Vic, Stacey confesses to Mick how she can’t see any way of sorting out Alfie and Kat’s situation; whatever she does, Kat gets hurt. When Dean arrives, Stacey asks him whether he’s still got a room going spare at his place. Kat and Alfie arrive at the registry office – Alfie sends Kat ahead whilst he rings ‘Dave’, asking him to meet him at 43 Albert Square. Kat and Alfie tie the knot and then proceed to head back to Walford. Kat waits in the Masood’s whilst Alfie meets the locksmith at number 43 who does the job without question. Once the door is open, Alfie surreptitiously removes the ‘to let’ sign from outside the house. As Kat leaves the Masood’s unnoticed, she bumps into Ronnie and congratulates her on her pregnancy. Mo arrives back with Tommy and the twins and Alfie nervously ushers the family inside the house. When Stacey arrives, Alfie confesses that he hasn’t told Kat the truth. Kat excitedly tells Stacey about the spontaneous wedding and mistakes Stacey lack of enthusiasm as upset for not being at the ceremony. Stacey tells Kat and Alfie that she’s going to move out of theirs and into Dean’s. Kat clocks that something’s awry and refuses to go to bed until Alfie tells her what’s gone on between him and Stacey but eventually admits that she’s probably just tired and relents. Stacey heads over to Dean’s, who tells her that she can stay for as long as she needs. Alfie turns up at Dean’s flat and thanks Stacey for not telling Kat about him starting the fire. Stacey stands firm – she’s not going to continue lying for him forever. This riles Alfie and leads him to suggest that Stacey stays away from them. Dean clocks Stacey’s upset and reassures her that she’s a good person – the pair share a kiss. Tamwar is in shock from Shabnam handing him a cheque for ten thousand pounds – he is reluctant to accept it and demands to know where it came from. Masood and Kush arrive back and tell Shabnam and Tamwar that instead of heading to the Vic they’ll be cooking curry at home instead. Nancy, Johnny, Dexter and Fatboy arrive to join the celebrations. In the living room, Nancy is unimpressed when Dexter sneaks a drink. Dexter retaliates; he tells Nancy he’s been trying to be nice to her all day but has realised she isn’t worth it. When Kush lifts his top up to get rid of spilt sauce, Shabnam can’t help but be impressed with what she sees. When Kush mentions previously having had a wife, Shabnam makes a dig at him and is cut short when Kush informs her that his wife died. Nancy creeps into the kitchen and suggests to Kush that they make one of the curries extremely hot - she wants to teach someone a lesson. Out of earshot of everyone else, Shabnam asks Tamwar whether he’ll accept the money if she tells him where it’s from. She admits that Dadi left it to her in her will and that Masood doesn’t know about it. As the party tuck into their curry it’s evident that Dexter’s food has been tampered with, as he chokes. Shabnam tries once again to persuade Tamwar to take the money and go to university. Tamwar is negative and purports that wherever he goes he’ll still be the same person. Kush invites Shabnam round to give him a cooking lesson but she declines. Sonia, Charlie, Ronnie and Rebecca excitedly discuss Rebecca’s audition. When it’s revealed that the music school is in Cardiff, Sonia is floored. Rebecca tries to reassure Sonia that going to Cardiff would be a good idea; she’ll make new friends and it’s a full scholarship so they don’t need to worry about finding the money. Sonia admits to Rebecca that at the moment she’s the only thing keeping her and Martin together. Sonia suggests that Rebecca forgets trying to Cardiff so that they can make a fresh start as a family. As Ronnie and Charlie head back to number 27, Ronnie tells Charlie that she thinks they should give being engaged a go. Charlie is adamant he wants to propose properly and gets down on one knee. As the happy couple head into the house, Charlie is aware of someone watching them but sees nothing. In the Square Gardens Nick Cotton emerges from the shadows and sizes up number 27... Credits Category:Episode Category:2014 Episodes